You in the GMG
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: You are chosen for a tie breaker battle between Shadow Star and Fairy Tail. This is your chance to win and prove to Laxus you are strong and not weak. (A one-shot romance with Laxus for anyone who reads this fic.) Rated T for kiss


**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE LUCY AND NATSU GET TOGETHER.**

**Minna, **

**You'll love this fic, if you love Laxus. (the reader is a girl BTW). I came with this idea reading a story quite the same. **

* * *

You are standing near the scoreboard with the rest of your guildmates. You stare at Laxus, who is your crush, thinking " I like him, but he will never like me. I am not strong enough for him." You look down at your keys. They are the platinum keys, considered very rare. You have 6, an almost impossible feat to achieve.

Just then Levy call you "Look, _-san. The scores have been put up." You see that Fairy Tail has tied with that new guild Shadow Star. It was the final day of the GMG and the round was to decide the winner. It seems that the organizers are in a mess. Mato the mascot says" It seems that there is a tie between Fairy Tail and Shadow Star. We have decided to have a tie-breaker battle between the guilds. A non-participating member will be choosen from each guild for this match." Master's stare shifts to Fairy Tail's team, which has Laxus there, then to you. "I have decided. _ will go for this match. You gasp and say "Master I am weak. I can't go there."

He says with a stern voice "You will go, _. You will help Fairy Tail win. You just stand there."Well, what are you standing here for? Go, Go!" he says toy you. You step into the arena. "From Fairy tail we have _ _ and from Shadow Star, Aerinis says the announcer. Your head shoots up in surprise at the name. You mutter "Its you huh. The second set its with you, Aerinis-kun."

"Long time no see, _-chan? How are you know? Haven't seen you since what? 6 years, I guess. Still crying at your loss in our last battle, huh." she says with a smirk on her face. You say nothing and ignore the gasps of your guildmates.

"She can't have lost against this baka girl." (Lucy)

"A platinum key user actually lost a battle?!"(Mirajane)

"It seem that our two competitors have battled before. Anyway, let's start the battle. Begin." says Chapati

"Open, Gate of the Hunter, Orion"  
"Open, Gate of the Snake, Hydra"

"Wrong move. You shouldn't have summoned Hydra, _-chan." says Aerinis. "Don't you remember? Orion can defeat Hydra easily." With that Orion says "Mistress, may I fire?"

"Yes." comes Aerinis' reply. And Orion fires an arrow. Hydra jumps in front of you. You gasp as the arrow goes straight into his heart. He says to you "Princess, don't worry you can summon me next time." He fades away to the spirit world.  
You turn very angry and summon Pegasus to attack Orion and Aerinis. The moment Orion is hit, he gets sent to the spirit world and Aerinis is blasted a few feet away.

She gets up and smirks. "You have grown stronger, _-kun, but you'll never defeat me. Open, Gate of the Chained Princess, Andromeda!". A magic circle appears in front of Aerinis and a women with sea green hair steps out of it.  
Aerinis smirks and says "Don't tell me you forgot, _-kun? Andromeda and Melina are both with me. Andromeda, used Chained Chaos Rock to finish this match. Oh and _-kun. I still use mind magic."

Just in time you manage to call out Cassieopeia who maximizes her mirror to shield you. You then realize what you have done. You have called Cassieopeia to fight against her own daughter.  
"Hello mother." says Andromeda, her voice devoid of any emotion.  
"Hello, my dear daughter." says Cassieopeia  
You say "Cassieopeia, return now. You can't fight our own daughter."  
"No, _. I will fight her. We have to fight against each other for our masters. That is our way." she replies. "Mirror Magic: Dark Reflection" The mirror in her hands turns black and a beam of pure darkness shoots out of it. "Rock Shield." says Andromeda and manages to erect a shield in the nick of time. "Mother, please forgive me for using this."  
"Chained Chaos Rock."  
"Ultimate Mirror: Illusion Beam."  
Their attacks hit each other and they start to fade away to the spirit world. "Gomen ne, _." says Caassieopeia. "Gomen ne, Aerinis-sama." says Andromeda. Aerinis clutches her key and says "You'll pay for it later, you stupid spirit."

You are shocked that Aerinis treats her spirits like this and say "You have no right to hurt your spirits. They are like us. They also have feelings." She snaps at you. "You can't say anything. These are my spirits. I'll do anything I want with them."

Aerinis looks at you, her eyes boring into yours. You feel a presence in your mind. She says to you "So him, huh. I'll make you go to unlimited pain now, _-san." She points her hands at you and says a spell "Mind Magic: Pain of the Family."  
Suddenly there is a image in your mind. Its you killing Laxus and the rest of the guild. You scream loudly at the pain the image is causing you. You know that the image is not real and you are not doing this, but still it hurts.

The image goes away and Aerinis laughs. "Now you understand, _-san. This is what happens when you mess with me." You stand up and laugh. Your laugh sound like Death itself was laughing. This laugh was scaring everyone watching the match.  
"What is with her ? Why is she acting like this?" you hear Gray say but pay no attention to it. You say to Aerinis, "So you would make me do this. Aerinis-kun you have forgotten about me. I Have the strongest platinum spirit." "No, You can't...you just can't have it." she mumbles scared if what you are saying is really true.  
"Yes. I have it. Want me to show it ? Open, Gate of the Dragon, Draco !" A massive dragon appears behind you, its scales pure black. "Woah! _ from Fairy Tail has the dragon spirit, Draco. Will this spirit twist the battle towards _.?" says Chapati.  
"A DRAGON !" shouts Natsu.

"Oh, Draco." you say. "Yes Princess?" he replies to you. You point at Aerinis and say with a sadistic grin on your face, "Finish this bitch for me, will ya ?" "As you say, princess." Draco says. "Dragon Fury: Inferno Cry." A blaze of black fire shoots out of the ground. It doesn't affect you but it affects Aerinis. She falls down on the ground and passes out. Draco returns back to the spirit world.

"Woohoo! Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games." says Chapati. "All thanks to the effort of _, Fairy Tail has once again won the Grand Magic Games."

You say "We won." and then darkness hits you like a ton of bricks.

* * *

You wake up in the infirmary. "Yeah, we won because of you, _. Congrats on your battle." says Erza seeing you awake. You sit up on the bed and see the whole guild smiling at you. You ask "Where is Laxus?" "Laxus is here." says Erza pointing behind her. She turns and you see Laxus behind her. Without a thought, you jump off the bed, walk over to him and kiss him. He stiffens at first but then he kisses you back.

There is absolute silence. You could hear a pin drop. Then you pull apart, both having a tint of red. "Yeah! Finally. _ and Laxus got together." says Mirajane laughing along with the rest of the guild. "Say what, Mira ?" Laxus says. "Everyone knew _ liked you and you also liked her." says Gray. "Now Mira, give me my 300 jewels. They have finally got together."

"Gray, you are so dead!" you and Laxus say together. But then Laxus picks you up and says "Let's have fun love." And both of you walk out the door laughing, while the guild has slackjawed expressions.

You are outside. "Hey, _. How were you able to use Draco?" Laxus asks you. "Um, That Aerinis used her mind magic and made me think that I had killed you. That's what made me use Draco and acts so sadistically. And um, Laxus, I love you." you say

"I love you too, _." he says and pull you into a kiss. You kiss under the light of the moon and the stars. The stars have given you their blessings."

* * *

**How was it ? Was it good? Please review.  
Also please read my other stories. I know the romance part was too short and shitty and also cliched. The battle was too long and I apologise for that. So thanks for reading it.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
